


petrichor

by angsty_beaches



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_beaches/pseuds/angsty_beaches
Summary: the smell of the earth after it rainsor; the last moments of live for Maze Runner characters
Relationships: Brenda & Thomas (Maze Runner), Chuck & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 7





	1. Quadrivium

derived from Latin-refers literally to the intersection of four roads

A L B Y

Alby knew what was to come, he knew that he only survived the Sting to die. He knew that. That’s why he threw himself into the Griever, why he let his grip slip from Thomas’. Why he let his gaze linger no longer than a few moments over Minho’s, over Newt’s. He looked to Thomas. The Greenie who would be forever his downfall. But would forever be his salvation. “Take care of them for me.” He said to his Salvation. He let his grip slip. But he was not afraid. He was not afraid as he felt the unfeeling metal claws rip through his skin. Not afraid as he heard his name screamed by those he considered brothers. He was not afraid. He was Alby, and he would be damned if anyone ever took that away from him.


	2. Naive

C H U C K

Chuck was a boy. Young, and perhaps stupidly hopeful. Foolishly hopeful. He was a boy who believed in the good of everyone. Until he didn’t. Until he saw Gally aim the gun at Thomas, eyes crazed. But it wasn't Gally's fault, was it? It was the poison spreading through his veins. Whatever happened next, Chuck knew he could never hold it against him. That's when he made his choice. He made his choice, because he knew that even in his mind-riddled state, Gally had already made his. He was vaguely aware of Minho shifting, and he knew then that Minho had also made a choice. The little carving seemed to weigh a thousand pounds in his pocket, and oh, how sorry was he that he would be able to gift it to his parents. Everything moved at a sluggish speed, even though reality occurred within seconds. The snap of the gun, the subtle whistle of the spear, the barely-there pain of the wound spreading through his chest.   
“Thomas,” he had said, because he could not manage to say anything more. “Thomas,” he had said, because it was enough. The young man Chuck had looked up to despite only knowing him for so long begged him to stay alive. But Chuck couldn’t do that, he had to die for his friends to stay alive. He shakily reached into the pocket of his vest and grabbed the carving, shoving it roughly into Thomas’ hands. As soon as he heard Thomas’ whispered promise, he let himself go, allowing the tendrils of warmth and safety to take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Next: Winston


	3. devotion

W I N S T O N

Winston was smarter than he let people on. He had figured that he was not immune, and he felt a burning rage sear through his veins at the lies. Although, he mused, it was all a lie, wasn’t it. He knew he was turning into one of those...well he didn’t know exactly what they were. He only knew that they were somewhere between life and death, possibly in enough pain to drive them to their levels of mad. He would not let himself turn. Not just for his friends’ sakes, but for his. How could he ever be at peace with himself if he ever let them come to harm due to his own actions. The answer was simple for someone as smart as him- he couldn’t. He couldn’t put them in danger, so he grabbed the gun and cocked it in the early light, when the soft golden haze of the horizon had yet to become harsh and blinding. The noise had caught their attention- had caught Frypan’s attention. Oh, how could he ever leave him. He held his worried gaze steady, willing the boy he had come to love to accept it. The tears slipping free told Winston all he needed to know, and a small smile quirked, just for him. A reassurance. They had never been obnoxious about their affections, but the quiet-like affection was love all the same. Protecting Fry will make every painfully shaky breath worth it.  
They argued above him, but he was oblivious to it all. Until Thomas grabbed the gun and gave it- gifted it more like- to Winston. He smiled at them all as they packed to leave. He gave his Reason the little paper he had hand-written himself days prior, when he had been riddled with agony. He was no longer in agony. He smiled once again as Frypan gave him a small handful of sand. To any normal person, it would be a stupid gift. But it meant everything to Winston. After years and months with nothing to themselves, the world was now theirs as beaten as it was, and Frypan had given a piece of his new world to him. He allowed himself one tear as he held the gun to his forehead. Pulled the trigger. Loosened his hold on the grains of purity. Took his last breath. Then took the hand Alby offered him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Newt

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching The Death Cure repeatedly and making myself cry, so I decided to give these characters new endings for some closure for myself, and hopefully you too.   
> Next: Chuck


End file.
